


【水蓝/杰宝】[ABO]你是从天而降的梦境

by 7moon



Category: IG/水蓝
Genre: M/M, 电竞同人/IG/水蓝/ABO/片段
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7moon/pseuds/7moon
Summary: 电竞三禁转出不认勿上升全文lofter@七月轮





	【水蓝/杰宝】[ABO]你是从天而降的梦境

**Author's Note:**

> 电竞三禁转出不认  
> 勿上升  
> 全文lofter@七月轮

——————  
当然最后王柳羿还是搬出去住了，放假的时候队友和教练闲了也会来找他玩，喻文波也包括在内。

只不过全队只有这个狗弟弟最会挑时候。

王柳羿一般都会在临近发情期的前一两天打抑制剂，这样就算还有一小点担心但也还好，因为是一个人住，锁好了门窗就也能应付。

喻文波来找他玩的那天他刚打完抑制剂，自我感觉十分良好，自信地认为完全可以和自己喜欢的alpha玩上一整天。

王柳羿缺心眼，喻文波也缺心眼——他始终坚持不懈地用一颗铁直男的心来对待他蓝哥，又忘记了异性独处起码要贴好信息素阻隔贴，以防万一。  
万一那个异性对你有意思。

喻文波正在那儿没心没肺地喊“蓝哥咱玩恐怖游戏吧”，王柳羿突然察觉到不太对。  
他好像闻到了一丝alpha信息素的味道。

那味道清冽得有点像雨水，但是顷刻间就陡然变得复杂，夹杂着海水的压迫感和烈酒的侵略性，气势汹汹地朝他扑面而来。

其实随便找第三个人来这个房间里都不会闻到这么强烈的气味，这味道只有王柳羿一个人闻得到，也只对王柳羿一个人管用。  
不仅管用，比烈性春药还要更胜一筹。

这一切都只发生在短短几秒之内，王柳羿惊恐地发现抑制剂居然已经失效了，紧接着就是他很熟悉的感觉，体温和欲火在同步升腾——  
他提前发情了。

他根本来不及思考，转手先去推喻文波。  
这次发情是喻文波的信息素诱导的提前发情，所以比以前的任何一次都要凶猛，他根本不知道自己能不能扛得过去。  
不管能不能扛过去都要先让喻文波走，他离自己太近了。

喻文波本来正在椅子上坐得好好的，被他猛地推了一下差点栽出去，刚想嘴臭一波却突然闻到了一缕若有若无的柔和气息。  
气味有点陌生，但alpha的本能告诉他：这是omega发情的味道。

喻文波难以置信地转头，恰好看到王柳羿痛苦地揪着自己的衣领，从椅子上滑到了冰凉的地板上。

坐实了他的想法。

喻文波本能地就冲过去扶他，但手还没碰到王柳羿的衣服就被他凶狠地一巴掌打开：“你赶紧走！”

喻文波慌得手足无措进退两难：“我……我怎么能把你一个人扔这儿啊？我疯啦？！”

王柳羿咬牙切齿：“我寻思着我一个人在这比你在这好一百倍吧？！”

喻文波着急得不行：“刚才一直不还好好的...你发情期不还没到呢吗？！”

王柳羿真的快憋崩溃了。喻文波的信息素像一波一波潮水一样凶狠地冲着他的神经，他的脑子里现在除了做爱已经快无法思考任何事情了——喻文波不走他就没法动手，然而喻文波就是不走。

王柳羿忍无可忍：“那鬼知道你信息素会漏出来啊？！！”

喻文波懵了：“我信息……不是只有你喜欢的人的信息素才会影响你吗？”

王柳羿快被他逼疯了：“知道你还不快滚？？！！！”

喻文波愣在了原地。

片刻之后，他咬了咬牙，转身冲出了门。

王柳羿呻吟出声，无力地瘫倒在了地上，心里一片荒芜。  
——————  
屋子里还残留着喻文波信息素的气息，就像三百六十度全方位无死角的立体春药，对王柳羿来说简直致命。  
但他实在没有力气开窗透气。

他挣扎着从地上爬起来，边脱衣服边蹒跚着走向沙发，艰难地打开保险柜从里面拿出一针药剂和一个按摩棒，然后赤裸着窝进沙发。  
然后他用所剩无几的力气张开双腿，一只手撑开已经濡湿不堪的后穴，另一只手颤抖着把粗长的按摩棒一点点插进去，再打开震动开关。  
至此筋疲力竭，他只能颤栗着慢慢蜷缩起来，抱着自己火热的身体，压抑着一声又一声痛苦和欢愉交杂的呻吟。

他觉得自己就像个瘾君子，又像个溺水之人。周围有一片喻文波留给他的海，有雨的味道，海的味道，酒的味道——世上一切美好的液体把他淹没吞噬，而他脑海里只有那一个人的容貌。

他走了。

王柳羿又慢慢把身体舒展开，手探下去握住了按摩棒的柄，张开腿，一下一下地抽送。  
他想象那是喻文波在他身上，温柔地亲吻着他的额头，把alpha傲人的性器送进他饥渴的穴道里，按着他的双手，由慢到快由浅到深地狠狠操弄他，顶开他隐秘娇嫩的生殖腔口，插进去在里面成结，然后抱着他射满他的生殖腔，射大他的肚子。

他只能这么想，只能这么干。

如他所料，这次的发情和以往任何一次都不同，无论他把按摩棒送得多深、插得多狠都没办法满足，甚至到不了高潮。他一着急，手上发狠地使劲往里一送，突然一股酸麻又疯狂的快感瞬间传遍全身，王柳羿短促而崩溃地尖叫了一声，手一抖松开了按摩棒。

他在射出来的一刹那，也尝到了一股咸涩的味道。  
是眼泪流进了嘴里。

身体慢慢平复下来之后，王柳羿又蜷了起来把自己抱成一团。他很喜欢这个姿势，一是因为他太瘦，蜷起来舒服；二是因为这样有安全感。

刚刚被撞到了的生殖腔口还有点酥麻，让他一阵一阵地发抖。他知道过不了多久第二波就又开始了，他不确定自己还有没有劲熬过去，实在熬不住不过就是晕过去而已。

正在他有一搭没一搭地想着，都快睡着了的时候，门突然响了。  
王柳羿吓得浑身一激灵，挣扎着拽过衣服搭在自己身上，扭头看向门口——  
是喻文波？！

喻文波回来了？？

他回来干什么？！

他怎么开的门？？？

喻文波站在门口，扑面而来的柔软甜香的奶糖味冲得他脑袋发蒙，他下意识地攥紧了藏在身后的手里的小盒子。  
他看见了沙发上浑身泛红的王柳羿，欲盖弥彰地盖着一件屁用没有的衣服，修长消瘦的双腿间夹着一根按摩棒，还有黏腻的体液顺着股间滴落到沙发上。

喻文波的指甲都快掐进肉里了。  
——————  
他没有回基地，他是去买避孕套了。

他知道了王柳羿为什么发情，也就知道了自己的信息素可以安抚他。他想自己或许可以帮他熬过去，或者不让他那么痛苦也行。  
还是那句话，他不可能扔他蓝哥一个人在那里，不管他蓝哥对他抱着什么样的心思。

喻文波艰难地深吸了一口气，关上了门。  
王柳羿惊吓得连话都说不出来了。

“蓝哥……我帮你吧，好不好？”

王柳羿：“？？？？？？？”

你帮我？你能怎么帮我？打一炮吗？

王柳羿看见了他背后的手：“你手里拿了什么？”  
喻文波犹豫了一下，往前走了两步，冲他伸出手。

王柳羿没戴眼镜，眯着眼睛只模糊地看见“超薄螺纹”几个字。  
王柳羿：“？？？？？？”  
真打算打一炮啊？？？

“你疯了吧喻文波？”王柳羿难以置信地看着他，“你不是有对象吗？”  
“我只是帮你！”喻文波梗着脖子焦急地解释：“那个……这事儿是因为我才...我可以给你信息素，还有临时标记，能让你好受一点，不碍事的。”

王柳羿感觉心脏不声不响地揪了一下，有点疼。

他又扯了扯衣服：“不用，我能行，你出去。”  
喻文波眯了眯眼睛：“就用那个吗？”

王柳羿脸“腾”得一下烧的通红。  
“你管我？！”

“我真得管。蓝哥，我又不是没上过生理课，你会休克的。”他看了看桌上的那管针剂：“你不知道这药副作用很大吗？你也不看看你都瘦成什么样了，还作呢？”

王柳羿真是没劲再和他理论，他已经感觉到又一波发情热开始往上泛了。  
“...算我求你了，赶紧滚吧行吗？”

喻文波没说话，走到他身边弯腰握住了他的手。  
王柳羿瑟缩了一下：“你干什么？”  
“你喜欢我多长时间了？”  
王柳羿像看神经病一样看着他：“问这干什么？”  
“多久？”喻文波看起来有点紧张，但还是很坚持地看着他的眼睛：“快说，说实话，你不说我就不走。”  
王柳羿不知道他到底发的什么疯，一心只想让他走，只好小声回答：“……四年了吧。”  
喻文波握着他的手紧了紧。  
“那就四个小时，”他低声说：“你喜欢我...四年，我就只陪你四个小时，这回你不能拒绝我了。”

王柳羿眼眶发热，张了张嘴愣是没说出来话。

听起来好像是自己亏了，亏大了。他想。

“好。”王柳羿也握住了喻文波的手，像抓住了海上的一块浮木。  
“四个小时...然后给我一个临时标记，就可以了。”  
“好。”

——————

王柳羿要是知道一个小时前自己幻想里的场景能成真，他就留着下次再想了。害得他白白浪费一次。

两个青涩的少年第一次面对这种事都显得格外紧张，但是好在有发情期做铺垫，可以把一切都交给本能。

喻文波的身体早就在omega发情期信息素的诱导下给出了本能的反应，他把王柳羿圈在身下，alpha温柔又极具侵略性的信息素一点点笼罩了他。  
第二波发情热像潮水一样缓流而至。  
这回王柳羿真的有了一种溺水的感觉，他仰起头大口地喘息着，身体里对喻文波的渴望却引导着他努力贴近身上的人，他伸手搂住喻文波的脖子，两条长腿也盘上了他的腰。  
alpha勃起的性器就顺势顶在了他湿滑的穴口上。

“喻文波，”王柳羿喘息着，用仅剩的一点清明看着他：“我这算是欠Monarch的吧。”  
喻文波的表情僵了一下：“我只是帮你而已，你不欠他的。”  
王柳羿点头：“好。”

喻文波挺腰，粗长温热的性器顶进了他紧致皱褶的穴肉里，一点点顶到深处。  
好像连灵魂都被他填满了。那种巨大的快感和满足感让王柳羿浑身都在止不住地颤抖；而时至今日他也才知道什么是真正的充实。  
幻想，按摩棒，自慰，呼唤，加起来还不如他的一根头发。

眼前的一切都像是一场从天而降的梦，他颤抖的睫毛，他泛红的脸，他和自己交缠的喘息，他在自己身体里有力抽插的性器，他滴落在自己身上的汗水，和回荡在房间里的独属于性爱的声音。

他在喻文波身下根本不可能再保持理智，只能心甘情愿变成一只被情欲支配的野兽，只知道把下身抬高、再抬高，然后不停地求他快点、深点，再快点、再深点。  
喻文波趁喘息的空档停下来，给他拨开了额前汗湿的头发，王柳羿就睁开眼睛看他。  
一双盛满了情欲和泪水的双眼，看得喻文波嗓子眼发紧：  
“蓝哥……你还要我怎么快怎么深啊？再深我可就...可就进你生殖腔里了。”  
“那就进去……”

他是真的不知道自己在说什么。他只想在这四个小时里足够贪婪，他不想让喻文波停下来，他想最好他能把自己操晕过去，然后骗自己这是做了一场梦。

喻文波也快被他撩疯了。他想把自己对他强烈的性冲动只归结于本能，因为他明明不喜欢他。不喜欢他，只是一直以来都对他有一种保护欲，或许只是因为他太瘦弱太内向太温柔，或者是因为他是自己的辅助。  
ad向来都对辅助有这种感情，不是吗？  
可是不是现在这种，想扔掉安全套狠狠地插进他温暖的生殖腔里，成结射精，彻底占有他的欲望。  
这只是本能。

“我不进去，蓝哥。”喻文波安抚地亲了亲他细长的脖颈，“就算戴套了也不能进去，那里要留着给你未来的老公，好吗？”

王柳羿想哭。身体深处的酥麻和瘙痒折磨得他神志不清，他知道源头在哪里，可喻文波偏偏不满足他。  
“那你……你不能当我老公吗？”

“……我不能。”

王柳羿终于哭出来了。  
如果他现在清醒他一定要先把这个狗直男破口大骂一顿，但他现在只会哭。

可惜哭也没用，因为狗直男连安慰人都不会。  
他只能抱着哭得一抽一抽的王柳羿不知所措，最后牙一咬心一横低下头吻住他的嘴唇，抱紧他，身下猛地一顶，闯进了他未经造访过的柔软温暖的生殖腔口。  
王柳羿倏然睁大了眼睛，浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，修长的手指在喻文波背上抓出了长长的一道红痕，尖叫声被他堵回了嗓子里。  
他要疯了。

喻文波俯下身把头埋在王柳羿的肩膀里单手撑在他身边，另一只手托着他的腰，性器的顶端顶开那两片肥厚的肉壁，一下下快速有力地操弄着他身体里最隐秘敏感的地方。  
他还要控制着自己不要失控不要发疯，不要伤了王柳羿；可是与此同时王柳羿还在他耳边呻吟，虽然只是声音小小的，但却淫荡甜腻得难以想象。  
更别提他身上还有柔软香甜的奶糖味。

他理解他蓝哥，但他自己也挺惨的，真的。

两人结合的地方早已经一片泥泞，穴道被摩擦和生殖腔被操弄的双重快感让王柳羿已经恍惚到失神，浑身上下只剩下生理反应，努力挺起来纤细的腰再被喻文波狠狠地撞回去，换来一声破碎的呻吟。

在他就快要高潮的时候，他抱紧了喻文波，腿死死地缠住他，全身都绷紧了，像一个垂死之人一般仰起了头。  
喻文波最后狠狠地在他的生殖腔壁上撞了一下，然后迅速抽了出来，同时偏头对着他后颈的腺体一口咬了下去。  
疼痛和快感让王柳羿瞬间高潮，身体深处喷出一股体液冲刷在他戴着安全套的性器上，尖叫哭喊着叫他的名字：  
“杰克……”

这个名字相比“喻文波”对他来说更亲近更熟悉，也陪了他更久，并且那时候他还只是一个人。所以好像自己每次叫这个名字就能自欺欺人一下，觉得他还单身，自己还有机会。

高潮的时间简直太短，好像只有那么一瞬间。等他们都平静下来，清醒过来，一切又都回去了。

而等王柳羿清醒过来他才发现，喻文波从头到尾都是撑在他身体上方的，除了下体连接的地方几乎没有其他地方和他接触。全都是自己抱的他。

他这才明白喻文波的话，他说的帮忙真的就只是帮忙而已。

___tbc___


End file.
